tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Gordonfan
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gordonfan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SteamTeam (Talk) 20:50, February 7, 2010 Fan Hey there thanks for your message. talk to you soon.Mays 16:54, February 9, 2010 (UTC) BTW BTW, do you mind if i write sequels to your stories on my page, Mays? 20:48, February 9, 2010 (UTC)Gordonfan Hey man your Idea fof combineing Thomas and friends with Horses, gives me Ideas, and yes you can.Mays 21:28, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey Gordonfan I decided to take you a new addition and make it into a new chapter in my storys, your new story gave me an Idea sorry for takeing it.Mays 13:56, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Stories Hey man that's 100% ok with me. By the way, I've been kept from editing my page so I will post future stories on my blog. May I hey there Can I use some lines in your stories, and add those lines to some of mine. with your help I can keep making the stories you like.Mays 16:59, February 12, 2010 (UTC) your stories when you make stories It would be best to add a title so that the reader knows what he is reading. and personly I think you story writing is great. do you want to be my friend.Mays 17:04, February 12, 2010 (UTC) opinion hey there, now I want you to be truthful with me and Tell me witch one of my stories you like the most and why. please reply asap, your Idol Mays.Mays 19:10, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Since I posted which stories you wrote that I liked now I want to know which of the stories I wrote that you liked best of all. Gordonfan 01:07, February 17, 2010 (UTC)Gordonfan Yes Yes I want to be your friend. I have to say that your 2 stories- Gordon & Tina and Thomas and Lady's Return are tied as my fave stories becuase: Gordon & Tina: well I've been a fan of Gordon for at least my entire life and I really like those Thomas & Friends love stories people make up, and this is my favorite love story for Thomas & Friends. Thomas and Lady's Return: I have no clue what happened here but I think we both had the same dream of Lady becoming pregnant and Thomas is kinda shocked to find that out. So when I read the line when Lady told Thomas that she was pregnant I was like, "No way! I think we had the same dream or something!" Talk pages hey there If you want to leave a message for me leave it on my talk page.Mays 01:21, February 13, 2010 (UTC) question hey out of this list iwch one is your favorite one I excluded Tina from the list I will give you hope that is alright now here is the list Bip is a GER Class T26 tender locomotive designed by James Holden for the Great Eastern Railway. His color is Black and is Tina & Nina`s brother. garret is a GER Class 209 0-4-0 saddle tank steam locomotive and is Tina's good friend. His color is a aqua blue. Connie is a GER 'Claud Hamilton' she is just like molly but is navy blue. Bella is a GWR 2251 Class 0-6-0 tender engine with a good heart. Mandy is Emily's twin sister, the only way to tell them apart is that Mandy has neon green paint, and has eye liner just like Daisy but not as much. Harry is a LNWR 0-8-2 tank engine with a dark shade of yellow. and Mandy is in love with him. Flip is Lady's sister she looks just her but she has gold paint and purple lining, plus she is a little nuts, but other than that she is good. hope is molly's twin sister and has a fire red paint job. Marry is a tank engine with a 0-6-6 arangement and is Harry's sister and has black and white paint plus a big heart. Blob is a Tender engine with a 0-6-4 wheel arangement and bright blue paint just like Thomas. Tom is a Tram engine like Toby, but with a Rainbow paint job, and like Toby he is wise. Bob and Ron are Tom's coaches, they look alot like Annie and Clarabel, but with Red and Blue paint and different faces. Beth is a 1930 0-6-0 H. K. Porter with a Bronze paint job, gold lining, and her wheels are made out of 24k Gold. time is a garbage collecting engine like Whiff, she is based on a Caledonian Railway 0-4-4, built by John F. McIntosh built from 1895 to 1925. Lil is Mavis's sister and like her she is based on a BR Class 04 0-6-0, with black paint,side plates, and cow-catchers, plus no black and yellow warning strips. Call is a LMS Fowler Dock Tank 0-6-0, she has a all yellow paint job. huff is a LMS Stanier 0-4-4. Undertaker is a ghost, he was the same type as Huff, his spirit can be found wondering around near the bakery. Youth is a female narrow gage engine baised on Smudger's type. Might Is a 2-2-2 from the Coln Valley and Halstead Railway, he is some times strong in heart. kind is a 2-6-0 from the Louisville & Nashville railroad, she has a big heart. Yorkshire is a LNER Class D49 4-4-0, He is very helpful. he proudly wears the LNER colors. 62 is Thomas brother he like Thomas is baised on a E2 but with no number on him, he has the colors as Thomas. Florence is a Great Western Railway Caesar Class 0-6-0, she as taken a liking to 62. Cinder is a (GCR) Class 8K 2-8-0. Now there is no limmit to what you chose.Mays 03:23, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: question I'd say i like Flip because of her looks. Lady's color is purple with gold lining and Flip is the opposite /info hey there, you are not the only girl user here there is Chelsea known on youtube as EmilyFan619, I have been trying to get a reply from her for a while, could you help me if you can. and leave your reply on my user Talk.Mays 16:28, February 13, 2010 (UTC) My Opinion I would have to say A New addition.Mays 01:40, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Season 13 Club Mays asked me to add you to the Wiki's "Season 13 Club" (for people interested in the future of Thomas and Friends), so I did. ZEM talk to me! 17:26, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Club Hey Grodonfan tell me what you think about being a member of the season 13 club.Mays 17:28, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Club Really, I think it's cool to be in the Season 13 Club Gordonfan 23:53, February 20, 2010 (UTC)Gordonfan Thanks I am glad you like being in the club, I thought that since i am allready a member, that you would be one of the Members to, Gives you a chance to visit other users.Mays 16:55, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Talk Page By the way, Mays, I posted something in your talk page Gordonfan 01:54, February 23, 2010 (UTC)Gordonfan hey Hey there Emily X Malk, is it related to one of my fan fics, just asking.Mays 01:28, February 25, 2010 (UTC) can i hey fan can I add/edit #&: Emily X Malk, with my own style. I can help Improve the story. reply asap.Mays 18:05, March 3, 2010 (UTC) you absolutely can:)Gordonfan 23:35, March 3, 2010 (UTC)Gordonfan Idea hey there how about you do your titels like mine.Mays 11:59, March 4, 2010 (UTC) hi Hey Gordonfan how have you been doing, have you been thinking about new Titles Reply asap.Mays 14:53, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I've been doing fine. And yeah i've been thinking about new titles for some of my stories. Also, I'd really like to redo my 4th story. I;d want to know if you'd want to help me out with it. please reply asap Gordonfan 18:35, March 14, 2010 (UTC)Gordonfan yes hey I can and will help you out when I can, so what did you have in mind, and what do you want to change. please reply asap.Mays 10:33, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok, here's want I want to happen in the new version of Gordon, Tina, and Starlight (in order of listing): 1. Gordon wakes up and tells Tina, "Good morning, sleepyhead" 2. Gordon notices that Tina has been eating mostly acidic foods, because she said she has a craving for them 3. Gordon leaves for the express after breakfast. 4. Tina is at the sheds alone. 5. Tina gets stuck in something (I'll let you decide what she gets stuck in) 6. Gordon finds Tina stuck and gets her out. Tina tells Gordon she's pregnant 7. Edward tells the news to everyone he meets 8. a few days after that, Diesel 10 comes and attacks Gordon and Tina. Gordon injures one of his wheels fighting back 9. Tina and Gordon have to go to the Steamworks, so Tina can have her baby and Gordon can get his wheel fixed 10. Tina has her baby Also, I suggest you add a few stuff in the middle of some of the things I want in the story ok hey i just read your message, and I will see what I can do, it may take a while but I can do it. I will start work on it asap.Mays 00:49, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ok, thanks. Also, feel free to post Gordon and Tina's wedding on your page and add stuff to it as you go.Gordonfan 20:07, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Gordonfan I was wondering if my user name Mays is going to be used in your My Thomas and Friends: Year of the Horse Fanfics. and if it is you can go a head and do so. just wondering. reply asap.Mays 13:09, April 19, 2010 (UTC) hey hey Gordonfan what do you think about Kira on my user page. reply asap.--'MaysPeep! Peep!' 17:45, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I like it very much, keep it up! GoRdOnFaN 22:10, May 15, 2010 (UTC) nice hey Gordonfan i am joining your fanfic Wikia to help you out.MaysPeep! Peep! 00:53, May 25, 2010 (UTC) hey hi Gordonfan should you or i start your Year of the Horse Fanfics. cause i have some good Ideas for that.MaysPeep! Peep! 17:57, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Happy hey Gordonfan I am happy cause today I ordered three Shining time station vids of Ebay.MaysPeep! Peep! 00:03, May 29, 2010 (UTC) have fun hey Gordonfan i hope you have fun on your trip.MaysPeep! Peep! 02:33, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Misty Island Rescue Hello Season 14 Club members! Time for some more news! If you haven't been around the Wiki in awhile, be sure to stop by the Misty Island Rescue article! Beware of spoilers! ;) ZEM talk to me! 07:20, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Nice story. But I think Duck should be Ladys Love. :) Plus im making a future 3 part movie & story book series called Ducks Magical Adventure which in the story which is about Duck & Lady, they do fall in love with each other (and Oliver & Emily do also fall in love later on). I have part one so far up to 18 chapters and I have a preview video to the series on my youtube page. If you are interested on read chapters 1 to 18 then send me a reply back to my Wika Account under the name of (Duck & Lady Fan) by looking that name up in the Season 14 Club listing to find out more on my series. :) Dannichangirl Hey Gordonfan are you Dannichangirl on deviantart just wondering. Please reply asap it is important me.MaysPeep! Peep! 21:01, June 22, 2010 (UTC) oh sorry i was just thinking that you like Gordon, and she likes Gordon so i thought that there was a conection. please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 17:54, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 Club - Season 14 News! Hello Season 14 Club members! I hadn't had anything significant to report in a while, but now we have an abundance of news! Here is what we've got: Misty Island Rescue has been released in the US. A Christmas DVD has been announced, Merry Winter Wish. Misty Island Rescue will be released in the UK and the television premiere of Season 14 on October 11th. Season 14 will premiere in the US in Mid-November. Ten Season 14 episodes have been announced so far, check out the Season 14 page for details. That's all for now. ZEM talk to me! 21:43, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Retun Hey Gordonfan when will you be returning to Thomas and friends fanfic wikia? please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 14:28, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Well when you do return could you please not deleate The Steamies VS Diesels story. please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 17:41, July 5, 2011 (UTC)